


Grady Squad | Owen Grady x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In a way, Owen is the biggest dork known to man, Proposals, Raptor Squad babies, This was an excuse for Daddy Owen fluff, Triplets, crawling, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grady Squad for life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grady Squad | Owen Grady x Reader |

"We are not naming any of our daughters Blue, Owen."

"Oh come on!" Owen pouted as he held two of them.

Not even a full hour ago did you give birth to triplets ("There's how many?!") yet Owen was already pestering you about the names, even though you both should've picked them all out _before_ they were born. And, of course, he was trying to name them after his raptor babies he'd lost two years ago.

"No."

"What about Charlie? I think baby girl right here looks like a Charlie." He said as he looked down at the one in his right arm.

You sighed, exhausted and unwilling to fight so hard after the whole giving birth ordeal, "Fine."

"Charlie _Blue_ Grady?" He asked with a sly smile.

You snorted and wiped your tired eyes, "Yes, Owen."

"Yes!" He said with a kiss to the baby's forehead.

You shook your head fondly and kissed the baby that was currently sleeping in your arms. You looked up at your boyfriend.

"We have one child named after an hour. We have three children."

"Well, I thought there was only gonna be one, so I didn't really think on more. Thanks for popping out two extras."

"Thanks for putting them in me, you prick." You said back with a tired smirk.

He chuckled and kissed his babies again. He looked at the one snuggled up in his left arm. "Now what the hell are we gonna call you?" He murmured. "Delta, Echo..."

"No." You said firmly.

"Indigo?" He asked hopefully.

"Owen Grady, you've already got a child with a type of blue in their name."

"Yeah but I want a first name, and I don't know about you, but I don't think Navy is a good first name." Sarcasm laced his words as he looked at you.

You sighed, "God dammit Owen... Fine."

He did a little dance, though he was mindful of his sleeping children.

"You, however, can pick her middle name."

"Ugh, now I have to find a name that flows perfectly with Indigo and Grady?"

"Shouldn't be that hard. I think Del-"

"No. Her middle name is Elizabeth."

"Indigo Elizabeth Grady? I'm telling ya, Indigo Delta Grady sounds better."

You hummed lightly and looked down at the unnamed child in your arms, ignoring him. He rolled his eyes and accepted defeat, sitting on the hospital bed with you and looking at the smallest of the three.

"Savannah..." He said softly, the corners of his mouth picking up gently.

You looked at him with a soft expression, "I like that."

He kissed you and you grinned, "Savannah Echo Grady." You decided.

Owen pressed his forehead to yours, "You're the best."

"Damn right I am; I pushed out three kids in the span of thirty minutes. Your kids, no less."

Owen laughed and kissed your temple, "I think you deserve a medal for that."

xXx

Owen smiled down at Charlie as she laid out on her baby blanket. He gently poked her chubby arm, making her laugh and kick her feet. He traced her name that was sewn on her onesie where her belly was before suddenly dropping his head and blowing a raspberry on her belly. She laughed loudly and he grinned as he sat back up.

"Your laugh sure is somethin', baby girl."

And before he could tickle her like he had planned to do, there was suddenly a cry a few feet away. He quickly crawled the short distance, picking up his second baby girl.

"Shh… Don't cry, Indigo, Daddy's gotcha." He wiped away her tears and gently bounced her before blowing a raspberry on her cheek to bring that smile back on her face that he so adored.

He smiled at her and laid her down on her own blanket, taking both of her tiny feet in one of his large hands and gazing at them quizzically, making her bring a finger to her mouth and she looked on in amusement.

"These things…" He muttered, gently sniffing them, "I wonder how they taste."

He suddenly opened his mouth and Indigo screeched, laughing as he tried to tug her feet back away from the cavern that was her father's mouth. Owen snickered as he tugged her back to him.

"Uh-uh, Indigo! You can't get away from Daddy! These feet are miiiiiine~!"

Though before he could do anything else, a very soft whimper hit his trained ears. If he were anyone else he wouldn't have picked up on it, but as not only her father, but a man who relied on his keen hearing when working both in the Navy and with raptors, he heard the soft cry of distress. Quickly Indigo's legs were gently set back down before Owen crawled over to the youngest of the triplets. He sat down and carefully picked her up, holding her tiny body against his own. She hid her face in his shoulder as her tears rolled silently down her face, her hands trying to curl into her father's shirt.

"Hey Ms. Savannah... What're you crying for, darlin'? Come on, you can tell Daddy…" He said softly.

She just continued to sob into her father's shirt, paying him no mind. He kissed her light colored hair and cradled the back of her head.

"I love you, Ms. Savannah. We don't like it when you cry…"

She sniffed and looked up at her father, her green eyes wet. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I see you looking at me with those eyes. See, your sisters got your mother's gorgeous eyes, but you, my little darling, you got Daddy's pretty green eyes, and do you known what that means?"

Savannah just stared at him, her eyes drying and now curious. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and he kissed her cheek before pressing his forehead to hers.

"It means if you really want something from Mommy, even when she says no, just give her a cute look with those beautiful green eyes and it's yours." He promised his baby, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

He waited for her gentle laugh before giving her a soft hug before looking at the other two. He had them all set up in a triangle formation for some reason, though he didn't exactly care why.

He set Savannah down on her own and winked at her before moving in between the other girls. He snickered to himself and held his hands out on either side of him and made eye contact with Savannah.

"I see you, Charlie." He said, still maintaining eye contact with Savannah.

Charlie froze, as she was originally moving to lay on her belly instead of sitting up. Owen snickered on the inside and and suddenly crossed his eyes, making Savannah giggle.

And then when he felt Indigo give him a high five, he just lost it. He scooped up all of his babies and kissed their foreheads, laughing as he laid on the floor with them.

"I love you girls, so much."

And even though they couldn't even talk yet, he knew they were saying it right back to him.

He closed his eyes, "The Grady Squad... I like it."

xXx

All the girls were side by side and on their hands and knees. They'd been trying to crawl for a while, and Owen wanted to try and get them crawling so you'd come home to a pleasant surprise.

Indigo furrowed her brows in frustration. Owen was sat a good five feet away from them, and she didn't like the distance.

"I see you pouting, Indigo. You don't like being so far away from Daddy, you fix it."

She curled her hands into fists and pouted, rocking back and forth. She moved her left fist forward and planted it for a moment. Owen grinned and she moved her right leg forward, and with a few more stilted movements, she fell into a rhythm and was soon reunited with her father.

He picked her up and held her in the air, smiling up at her. "That's my baby girl! Fix your own damn problems and leave me the hell alone, am I right?

She giggled and he settled her in his lap, his eyes falling on Charlie. She had started moving when her younger sister was about halfway to their father. Within a minute at best she was receiving kisses and was settled in Owen's lap next to Indigo, all three looking at the remaining triplet.

She hadn't moved towards them at all, and in fact had shifted to a sitting position. She moved her finger to her mouth and looked at her siblings and father, a mixture of jealously and loneliness on her face.

"Come on, Ms. Savannah. You can do it." He coaxed gently.

She whimpered and he shook his head, "Don't give me that, darlin'."

Savannah just resolved to sit there until you came home about five minutes later. She looked up at you with her arms raised and you smiled at your youngest baby girl, picking her up and kissing her cheeks. She snuggled into your hold, sucking up all of the love you had to offer. You looked down at your boyfriend, completely unimpressed.

"Are you going to explain or am I going to have to guess?"

"We're working on something. Take these two and shoo!"

You rolled your eyes and let Savannah give you kisses of her own before you placed her back on the floor. She looked up at you and raised her arms, opening and closing her hands. You pouted and looked at Owen.

"You want me to deny that?"

"Yes! Come on, vámonos!"

You rolled your eyes and blew Savannah a kiss before taking the other two babies, ignoring Owen's request for a kiss. You walked into the kitchen to begin prepping dinner, leaving the oldest of the house alone with the youngest.

"Alright, baby girl. You want Daddy to hold you? You gotta earn it."

She pouted, her green eyes dampening. He shook his head.

"Come on, Ms. Savannah. Crawl to Daddy. Your bigger sisters did it, and so can you."

She sniffed but moved to her hands and knees, her green eyes locked on with Owen's. He leaned forward.

"Come on, darlin'."

She bravely moved her left fist out, just as she saw her sisters do. She stuck her tongue out as she remembered what Indigo did. She moved her right leg forward and slowly fell into the pattern.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Owen had moved himself back even farther away.

She looked up at him and suddenly smiled as she moved. She laughed as she approached her father happily and as quickly as she could, and Owen was sure his heart would implode. All three of his babies had been so eager to get to him and he absolutely adored that. He had the best babies in the world. No doubt because they came from the greatest man on Earth, along with the most beautiful woman to exist.

She crawled right into his lap and he grinned, standing with her in his arms and moving to the kitchen, stealing a kiss straight off of your lips and putting Savannah in her highchair before helping you out with dinner, satisfied with how the day had gone.

xXx  
(Two Years Later)

You walked inside from lunch with your cousin Claire, only to see Charlie and Indigo standing there with their brown hair braided and intertwined with a deep blue ribbon. They wore matching yellow sundresses with white stockings and black flats, looking as adorable as ever. Savannah moved out from behind them, revealing her bleach blonde hair in a braid with a pink ribbon and a nice blue dress, her stockings and shoes the same as Charlie and Indigo's.

"Aww…" You cooed, "You all look so cute!"

They said nothing and instead merely giggled as they all looked at one another before jumping into "attack" positions. You cocked your head to the side and watched as they began zoning in on you, forcing you to back into a corner.

"What are you three doing?"

"Hey! Charlie, Indigo, Ms. Savannah, just what do you think you're doing?"

You all looked up the stairs to see Owen in his Jurassic World gear. You laughed and shook your head fondly at the getup. (That outfit led to your eventual impregnation, and with it came many delightful memories.)

He cautiously moved down the stairs, his eyes on them constantly. "Eyes on me, eyes on me..." He said gently. The girls all giggled and stayed in their positions, their eyes on his, just as they practiced.

"Good girls… Now, there's something in the kitchen for you! Better go get it before Daddy does!"

They all laughed and ran to the kitchen where their cosmic brownies were waiting on the table. You looked at Owen.

"Why thank you, Mr. Grady. I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't save me!" You said dramatically, hand over your heart.

He chuckled and moved close to you, pressing his body to yours as his hand slid to the back of your neck and gently pulled you in for a kiss. You laughed once he pulled away.

"Pretty sure doing this exact thing ended up in three children."

"Not a bad thing."

"Of course not."

He suddenly smiled slyly at you, "You know, I say we stick together. For survival." He offered as reasoning, which just made you laugh.

"Sure, sure."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, "And to do that…" He muttered, pushing the lid open and presenting the ring to you, "I'm gonna need you to become a permanent member of the Grady Squad."

You grinned widely and kissed him, "Grady Squad for life."


End file.
